Hand in Hand
by bucktooth22
Summary: Dean and Sam are angels. Gabe and Cas are hunters. Everything's cool more or less except Dean is sad, Cas can't see him, Sam is worried, and Gabe is done with all their shit. Oh, and Adam wants them all dead. Sabriel Destiel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"Gabe?" Cas looked at his big brother with wide eyes.

"Hey kiddo, it's just for a little while, don't be sad, I'll see you at lunch and we can sit together. Alright?" He gave Cas's hand a soft squeeze before the stepped into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Cas sat in the bathroom crying. His big blue eyes were rimmed with red.

"Hey." The voice was rough and grumpy. Cas looked up to see a boy his age standing behind him in the mirror.

"Hello." Cas turned around, wiping his eyes on his arm.

"Why are you crying?" The boy asked. "Was someone mean to you?"

"I miss my brother. He said we could eat lunch together but he's not there." Cas sniffed.

"What grade is he in?"

"8th." Cas said.

"Well that's why, six through eight has a different lunch period." The boy said. Cas looked like he was about to burst into tears once more. "Hey, stop blubbering!" The boy said gruffly. "You can sit with me, alright?" He grabbed Cas's hand roughly. He dragged him along and plopped him down at a table with one other boy.

"Dean, you can't be so rough." The smaller boy said looking at Cas with wide eyes.

"Eat. Lunch is almost over." Dean growled with a frown for each of the two boys.

"Hi. I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean. I saw you crying in the bathroom, is everything ok?" Sam asked leaning closer. Sam had seen Cas crying and was too shy to comfort him so he sent his big brother to check on the boy. He hadn't expected Dean to bring him back with him.

"I'm Castiel. I was just sad. It's my first day here and a girl said I had a stupid face." He said sniffling.

"Hey, stop crying and eat." Dean growled. "Recess is after and we can go find the girl and tell her she has a stupid face, until then you just eat."

"That doesn't seem like a very good plan, Dean." Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"Which girl?" Dean looked at Cas.

"Its fine-" Cas began to argue but Dean took his hand and began dragging him all around the play ground until Cas finally pointed a girl out.

"Hey!" Dean dragged Cas over as he approached the girl.

"What?" The girl looked up from where she was chatting with two other girls.

"You told my friend he had a stupid face."

"My mom always told me to tell the truth." She stood and smirked at Dean. "Fortunately, you have a very cute face."

"Yeah, my dad always told me to punch anyone who makes my friends cry. So if we're following what our parents say-" he began rolling up his sleeves.

"You won't hit me! I'm a girl!" The girl crossed her arms and sneered.

"You willing to test that theory?" Dean asked.

"M-maybe."

"Alright." Dean started to wind up.

"Stop! Stop!" She said urgently covering her face.

"Thought so, now are you going to apologize?" Dean asked motioning to Cas.

"S-sorry." The girl said. The two girls she had been talking to snickered.

"Shut it or you're next." Dean snarled. "Ok Cas, or do you want her to say it louder?"

"N-no, that's fine, thank you Dean." Cas murmured.

"Cool, let's go." He grabbed Cas's hand and led him over to the swings.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"Hey Cassie, how was your first day?" A boy came over to where Cas was sitting with Dean and Sam. "Aw you made little friends. How cute." The boy said.

"Hey Cas, who's this?" Dean asked standing and glaring at the boy.

"Dean, Sam, this is my brother Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Dean and Sam." Cas motioned to each in turn.

"Aw look at this cutie." Gabe said grinning down at Sam. "How'd you make friends with angels Cassie? They're in different classes than us."

"Sam Dean!" A grumpy looking man pulled up in an old black car. He has a bushy brown beard and a ragged baseball cap but when Sam and Dean hopped in the car he smiled.

"Lunch." Cas replied softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"Hey Cas, anyone new need a good skull crack?" Dean asked as he grinned at him, steering the other towards their table.

"N-no." Cas said softly.

"Aw, darn. Well-uh-what are you doing?" Dean let out a low animalistic growl when Cas touched his sandy colored wing.

"Sorry, is that rude? I didn't know. They just look very soft." Cas stammered recoiling.

"Just...we'll talk at recess, alright?" Dean said gruffly. Cas ate his bagged lunch and noticed that while Sam ate, Dean did not. Perhaps that was another thing he should ask about when he spoke with Dean at recess. He should make a list.

The three went to recess and Sam ran off to play with the other fourth graders while Cas and Dean found a shady spot under a tree that was just beyond the fenced area that made up the playground. "So, wings are very...private. It'd be like you grabbing my junk." He explained. Castiel blushed furiously.

"I did not know."

"That's why I let it slide." Dean chuckled. He liked seeing Castiel so flustered.

"If you don't mind, could you tell me more about being an angel?" Cas asked hesitantly

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Dean smiled. It was a nice smile where his eyes sparkled like sun shining through leaves and his freckled cheeks became rosy with mirth and little crinkles at his eyes appeared. Cas blushed and looked away.

"Why don't you eat, Sam eats, but you don't?" He asked.

"Personal preference."

"Are you my guardian angel?"

"Do you want me to be?" Dean grinned mischievously and Cas wasn't sure of the answer. He sat back and thought a moment, looking up into the branches above them.

"What's flying like?" He asked.

"I can take you sometime, if you'd like?" He offered with that same smile.

"I-I'd like that." Cas stammered.

"Good, then. It's a date." Dean grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"Your brother has been texting mine." Dean didn't look up from his phone.

"Ah, yes. Gabriel was quite intrigued by Sam." Cas said smiling.

"Some of the stuff he said to Sam even I had to look up. Anyway, let's go in." He tucked his phone in his pocket and looked up at Cas. His faraway look dissipated and he held his hand out. Cas lit up, his blue eyes glittering as he took Dean's hand. They sat in the diner eating dinner quietly chatting.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, the man who picked you up the other day, he doesn't look like you."

"Oh, that's my uncle Bobby. My mom died and my dad's not around so much so Uncle Bobby takes care of us mostly." Dean said.

"Oh, sorry about your mother Dean. And your father as well." Cas reached across the table and hesitantly took Dean's hand.

"Hey, no biggie. I'm a big bad angel after all." Dean smiled. "Hey, let's blow this joint and go for a fly. Whatdya say?"

"Y-you sure?" Cas was smiling broadly as they left some money on the table and rushed out into the cool night air. It was dry and the stars twinkled and the only clouds were far off on the horizon. Dean spread his wings, sandy colored just like his hair.

"Don't pull out any of my feathers, alright?" Dean crouched down with his back to Cas. "Hop on, ready for the most epic piggy back ride of your life?"

"Is it safe?" Cas hesitated.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Promise." Dean grinned over his shoulder at Cas. "Everyone's gotta experience it at least once; flying is the best feeling in the world." Finally Cas hopped on and Dean took off like a bullet into the sky. Cas clung to his body desperately until they finally leveled out high above the city below. "See? Nothin to it." He said as he coasted. He felt Cas's grip loosen as he finally became less frantic. He looked down at the view below in awe. Sitting up on Dean's back he held his arms out mimicking the movement of Dean's wings. Dean's phone buzzed and he pulled it out to see a text from Sam.

 **Adams back**

"We have to go back." Dean said stowing his phone once more.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked retaking his firm his hold on Dean.

"Me." Another angel appeared in front of them with a toothy smile.

"Hang on!" Dean tucked his wings in and they began plummeting to earth.

"What? No welcome back to your little bro?" Adam cackled as he matched Dean's maneuver. He grabbed the front of Dean's shirt roughly. "No escape this time bro."

"Get off me!" Dean roared trying to tear Adam's hand off him before they crashed into Earth. A flash of light forced Cas's eyes shut as he pressed himself securely against Dean. There was shouting but he didn't let go and he didn't open his eyes. He heard a thud and an oof and felt Dean's body crumple but he still didn't open his eyes.

"Sweet little human. So much trust. So misguided. How cute." A voice cooed as a hand touched his face. It was not the rough calloused hand of Dean, it was smooth and cold and the action set his muscles on edge.

"Don't touch him." Dean's voice snarled. A laugh echoed in Cas's ears.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"You okay Cas?" Dean's voice was rough and when Cas opened his eyes he nearly screamed. Tears streamed down his face freely as he sobbed. Dean had a black eye, a busted lip, his left arm was facing the wrong direction, and his legs were both bleeding badly, but still, he asked if Cas was okay.

"I-I don't-guardian angel-" Cas sobbed before he fell to the ground.

"It's okay. I understand." Dean said softly. He put his fingers to Cas's head and inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry I let this happen." He murmured before erasing the memory of the night from Castiel's young mind. He erased all trace of himself, and of Adam and Sam and how they met. He took away their lunches together and their recesses chatting. He made Dean and Sam never exist in Cas's world. He gave Cas happy memories, replacement memories without them. And then he took out his phone and called Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"What? He's not waking up?" Gabe said urgently.

"He won't till morning." Sam said.

"What did you do to him?" Gabe snarled advancing on Dean.

"I-I...I couldn't protect him. I promised and I couldn't." Dean crouched down with his head in his hands.

"Our half brother Adam showed up and Dean protected Cas. Cas never got hurt, but...I dunno...he just, couldn't deal I guess?" Sam said looking at Gabe mournfully. "So Dean made him forget. That way he won't have to deal with the trauma."

"You let this happen to him." Gabe growled looking down at Dean's crumpled form with spitting hatred.

"Gabe, please-" Sam's big puppy dog eyes pleaded with Gabriel.

"I don't want you to see him, talk to him, sniff in his general direction. Ever. Again." Gabe growled.

"Yeah." Dean said softly.

"Sammy, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Gabe said turning to Sam.

"Yeah, see you. C'mon Dean." Sam helped Dean to his feet and out of the house. They flew home in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"You did WHAT?!" Bobby nearly burst with anger.

"It'll be fine, as long as he doesn't see me. He won't. He can see Sam, but he'll never know I even existed." Dean said softly.

"You idjit. That's what I meant!" Bobby's huge brown wings fluttered before finally folding back in as he seemed to deflate. "You can't just run away from your problems, Dean."

"I just thought-"

"I know you did what you thought was right, but maybe for that boy what's right is having you in his life. You gotta stop thinking of yourself the way you do. Cuz I'd sure as hell miss you if suddenly you weren't in my life. And I know a coupla others who would feel the same." Bobby said sighing. "Now, go brush your teeth. You got school in the mornin."

 ** _\- Years later -_**

"Crowley, we need a favor." Sam said. He and Dean were currently sitting in Bobby and Crowley's house drinking their beers and eating their food.

"That's all I ever do. That's all I'm good for to you boys." Crowley growled.

"I think Adam's after us." Dean said curtly.

"Adam's in hell where he belongs." Crowley growled.

"Actually, he's not." Sam said.

"So we need you to help us track him down." Dean said.

"And what do I get out of it?" Crowley asked.

"You get to live." Dean said in a low threatening voice.

"Charming, but how about a feather each?"

"What do you want with angel feathers that you can't use Bobby's for?"

"Witchy stuff, you wouldn't understand. Do we have a deal?" Crowley asked holding out his hand.

"Witches." Dean growled to Sam as they both handed over a feather freshly plucked.

"Good, now, let's get on this Adam business. How did he get out? We put him in hell when he was a kid so we wouldn't have to deal with him as an adult. So which one of you two idiots let him out?"

"It wasn't on purpose." Sam said earnestly.

"You idjits! What did I tell you?" Bobby asked walking in with beers for all.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"Gabe?" Sam landed outside of Gabe's motel room.

"Hey man. I've been calling you for ages, we need help. We're hunting-"

"Listen Gabe, I can't right now. I just came to tell you if you don't hear from me in a while..." Sam hesitated.

"Hey babe, what's up? Do you need help? Is it Bobby? Dean? What's wrong?" Gabe asked moving closer to Sam with concern on his face.

"Adam. It's my fault he's out. He's mad Gabe. I don't know what he'll do so just be extra careful, ok? You're the only one I trust."

"Hey, I gotchu. If you need backup, just call, okay?" Gabe said pulling Sam down and kissing him softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"Gabe! Gabe!" Sam hammered on the door franticly.

"Sam?" The dirty lime green door was wrenched open revealing a dingy motel room. Sam pushed in, Dean leaning heavily on him with a sickly complexion.

"Dean?" Gabe's hand went to the injured man's forehead. Sam dropped Dean down on the bed on his stomach revealing a bloody tattered wing.

"I think I need a vacation." Dean muttered.

"Cassie get the first aid kit!" Gabriel shouted, stirring life into the room next door. Shortly the raven haired man came skidding in, eyes confused as he handed his brother the bright red box.

"He can't see Dean." Sam said to Gabe softly.

"Well sorry moose, but you've got no practice in this and I need extra hands so either you let Cas in or Dean-o dies."

"Don't Sam." Dean growled. With wide eyes he disobeyed, touching Cas's forehead with two fingers.

"G-Gabe, what's happening?" Cas asked hesitantly.

"Not now, get the gauze." Gabe rushed to work, plucking the broken feathers and assessing the damage, broken bones and tattered flesh looking like a fun house reflection of the other wing. The rest of Dean was battered and bruised but the worst had been focused on his wing.

"How did this happen?" Gabe asked.

"Angel blade." Sam replied, watching as Cas cleaned around the area and Gabe poured vodka on the needle and thread.

"Let's see how this works." Gabe said as he set about attempting to sew the wound shut.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

After a long process, they managed to stop the injury from pouring blood and Cas bandaged the wing so Dean's movement wouldn't agitate the injury.

"So-" Sam started.

"So now we erase me from Cas's memory and go back to normal." Dean said.

"Wait till your wing's healed, then do it. Until then we gotta monitor you." Gabe said crossing his arms.

"I'd prefer to keep my memory...this time." Cas said softly as he emerged from the bathroom. "It's not the first time I've had to clean your blood off me."

"Not an option." Dean said sitting up. He looked over his shoulder. "Time to go Sam."

"You won't be able to fly for a while." Cas said.

"Get a car or something." Dean forced himself to his feet as Sam left. His left wing extended slowly as took a deep slow breath in. "Cas, I'm not leaving here till you don't see me, so you might as well come here." Dean said.

"N-no." Cas backed away.

"No use fighting, I can take you wingless." Dean said advancing on him.

"Dean-o." Gabe stepped between them. "You gotta know I'd never let you hurt my lil bro." Gabe said putting a firm hand on Dean's chest.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" Dean snarled slapping Gabe's hand away.

"You need me if you ever wanna use that wing again." Gabe said stepping back. Dean hesitated. "So you can take away Cassie's memories and give up something you love, or you can stop being a lil bitch and deal with your problems."

"I've been ready to give up everything for him since the day we met." Dean said looking at Cas sadly.

"I never asked for that." Cas said. Dean looked at Gabe who smiled knowingly and left the room.

"Tell me what to do Cas. Tell me what you need." Dean sank back onto the bed holding his head in his hands.

"All I ever wanted was for you to just keep holding my hand." Cas said softly. Dan looked up surprise laced with love painting his features. Dean shot up, yanking Cas into a crushing hug.

"Cas, I need to keep you safe. I promised." Dean said.

"Not like this." Cas protested earnestly.

"My brother-Adam-he will hurt you to hurt me." Dean sank down once more to sit on the bed. "Maybe all this was just me being selfish. Maybe I always expected Adam to come for you and if he did I didn't want you to know it was because of me. Because I could never recover if you hated me."

"I could never hate you." Cas said sitting next to him.

"I need you and Gabe and Sam to go. Hide somewhere safe and stay there until Adam's dealt with."

"Are you going to kill your own brother?" Cas asked looking at Dean. His expression did not convey disapproval or any signs of upset, only mild surprise.

"As a last resort only."

"You can't fight him like this. Not alone." Cas said softly.

"I need Sam to keep you safe, and I'm the one he's after so it's better you stay away." Dean said fumbling for Cas's hand. They sat in silence for a while just enjoying existing together. Sam returned shortly with a truck that rattled and grumbled like an old man. Dean packed up a couple weapons and left them, with instructions to go to Bobby's and stay there until Adam was either dealt with or dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. The temperature dropped and nature began dying. Animals went to sleep or flew away, grass and tress hid inside themselves. Everything seemed to be waiting for the sun to come back. Everyone was waiting for something, at least. Cas stood on the porch, scarf, coat, mittens, and hat bundled tightly about him. He moved his feet, boots clearing some of the snow off the porch.

"Hey Cas." Sam came out with a cup of coffee and a smile. "Wanna come in for a bit? Warm up by the fire."

"No, I want to be here when he comes back." Cas said accepting the mug and turning back to the road leading up to the house.

"You think it might be time to..." Same trailed off.

"Give up?" Cas turned to him with a blank expression.

"Accept the fact that Dean's probably dead." Sam said, mouth forming a tight line.

"I'll wait. I'll wait forever if I have to. Because I didn't get to spend time with Dean. You got a lifetime of Dean, but I got one date gone wrong and an emergency surgery in a motel room. So I'll wait. And I won't give up. Because I need to have more. I get to be greedy at least once in my life. Don't I?" Cas turned to Sam, face showing just how much he was hurting as hot tears streamed down his face. Sam's shoulders slumped and he pulled Cas in for a hug. When he finally let go Cas had stopped crying. He wiped his face on his sleeve and turned back to the road.

"I-I can make you forget. If you want. You won't hurt anymore. It'll just be like it was before. You'd just be a hunter. Normal hunter with a brother dating an angel." Sam said softly.

"Dean never forgot. He was willing to sacrifice everything for me. I may hurt but it's worth it to have him in my life even for just a minute. Just knowing someone as good and beautiful and pure as him is out there, it makes me stronger." Cas said as his shoulders squared and he focused on the road ahead of him.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Cas was slumped in the chair they'd brought out for him. He'd grown seriously ill from standing in the cold day after day. He refused to let them bring him inside to treat him, but he did allow them to bring a chair out for him. He had a blanket tucked around him and was sleeping fitfully. Fever dreams of Dean wrought his deprived brain.

"Hey Cas, you don't look so good." Dean said softly putting his hand on Cas's sweat slicked forehead.

"D-Dean?" Cas's eyes fluttered open. It was dark with only starlight and a sliver of moon to light them, but Cas could tell. He shot up, yanking Dean into a hug. Dean chuckled and hugged him back for a while before realizing Cas had fallen asleep in his shoulder. Smiling he scooped Cas's legs up and carried him inside. It took a second to remember where his childhood room had been, but he found it easy once he let his body take over. His muscles knew the way as they carried Cas up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. He toed open the door and found everything as he'd left it. He put Cas down on the bed and kissed the top of his head.

"You idiot, what'd ya go and get sick for?" Dean asked putting two fingers to Cas's head and chasing the illness out of him. He went down to the living room and flopped down on the couch.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"Dean?!" Sam's loud voice woke the whole household. Clamoring and clattering issued from every room as they all rushed in to the living room. Cas nearly fell down the stairs and shortly everyone was gathered around the grumbling man. He rubbed his eyes.

"I killed Adam."

"Where were you?" Bobby asked.

"Well, my uh, wings-" suddenly everyone's eyes were drawn to Dean's wings, or lack of wings to be more accurate "Adam kinda ripped em off. He tortured me a while, but in the end I won." Dean said rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"We can fix it." Sam said moving forward.

"Don't you think I tried Sam?" Dean growled smacking his hand away.

"Why don't we give the two love birds some alone time?" Crowley suggested. Gabe looked at Cas, noting that he no longer had a sickly hue to his complexion. Sighing, he took Sam's hand and led him out. Followed by Crowley and Bobby. Cas moved to sit next to Dean awkwardly.

"Why'd you go and let yourself get sick?" Dean asked.

"Why'd you let yourself be tortured?" Cas countered.

"Torture isn't really an up for negotiation thing, ya know." Dean said.

"Did he want Sam?" Cas asked not giving up.

"He wanted everyone." Dean growled as he stood and began pacing the room. "He wanted to take everything from me."

"Dean-" Cas looked at the broken man before him.

"I killed my own brother." Dean kicked the desk. He smashed his fists down on it and in cracked with a sharp noise that shuttered the entire house. He looked over his shoulder at Cas. "I'm a monster."

"You've never been a monster." Cas said softly. "You've always just been a sweet boy with rough hands and a dazzling smile." Cas said walking over and slipping his hand into Dean's fist.

"What's an angel without wings?" Dean pulled Cas in for a hug.

"Mine."


End file.
